Sous le firmament
by Millama
Summary: La nostalgie au coeur, la solitude pour amie, Ginny vagabonde dans les couloirs avant d'aller sur la Tour d'astronomie. La vie réserve bien des surprises et parfois elles sont tout autant ironiques que plaisantes...


**_Bien le bonsoir tout le monde !_** ** _Oui, il est deux heures du matin passé, mais il se trouve que j'ai éte prise d'inspiration avant d'aller me coucher._** ** _C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous présente mon dernier bébé, écrit sans prétention, juste sur un coup d'émotion._** ** _Je vous conseille donc de le lire sur la musique qui m'a tirée de mon sommeil pour écrire!_** ** _Imagine Dragons - Rise up._** ** _Comme toujours, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une review, j'espère sincèrement que cet OS vous plaira._** ** _Millama._**

 ** _Sous le firmament._**

Ginny se baladait dans le château. D'une humeur mélancolique, elle avait préféré s'éloigner du brouhaha de la salle commune pour déambuler au grès de ses envies. Ses pas l'avaient menée doucement vers la tour d'astronomie qu'elle avait grimpé lentement, prenant le temps d'admirer la lumière de la lune s'infiltrant par les fenêtres de pierres se trouvant dans chaque tournant.

La lune brillait d'un éclat particulièrement intense en cette nuit de juin et les étoiles semblaient vouloir rattraper en intensité le grand croissant à leurs côtés. Aucun nuage ne venait gâter le tableau, laissant entrevoir un ciel bleu sombre décoré de milliers de diamants. Ginny inspira l'air frais de cette nuit douce et continua son ascension, portée par le hululement des chouettes volant paisiblement au-dessus du château.

Elle aimait cette ambiance là. Ce calme serein qui régnait à cette heure de la soirée. En vérité elle avait souvent fait ce genre d'excursion depuis sa quatrième année. Mais ce mauvais trait de caractère s'était accentué cette année. Sa septième année. Elle se sentait si seule à vraie dire. Seule avec elle-même, sa tristesse, sa colère, ses regrets, ses désirs. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis, avaient refusé de retourner à l'école. Et finalement Harry l'avait quittée. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, pourtant une part d'elle savait que cela arriverait. Elle avait juste voulu y croire jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit pour Halloween et lui dise qu'il ne l'aimait plus mais l'avait-il jamais aimé ? Elle n'en savait rien, n'en voulait rien savoir. Elle avait tiré un trait sur tout cela, qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait rapporté de plus ? Elle avait un frère à pleurer, des plaies à panser, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'ajouter un chagrin inutile.

Elle arriva tout en haut de la tour. Elle était vide. Comme son cœur à cet instant même. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Elle s'installa contre un mur où elle pouvait être face à la lune et ses joyaux. Elle voulait apercevoir le firmament et rêver que son frère la saluait de là-haut. A sa pensée, comme toujours, une larme roula le long de sa joue en même temps qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle pleurait pour elle et souriait pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle le pleure. Il aimait tellement la voir sourire. Comme tous ses frères. Elle était leur protégée à tous et en même temps elle était celle qui semblait avoir le moins besoin de protection. Ils lui avaient tellement tous appris des choses différentes sur la vie, qu'elle s'était retrouvée endurcie et prête à vivre certaines épreuves. Mais beaucoup étaient plus dure à supporter que d'autres.

_ Quelqu'un est là ? Entendit-elle chuchoter.

_ …oui. Dû-t-elle répondre à contre cœur.

_...je…je peux venir ? Lui murmura-t-on.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix, se doutait que c'était celle d'une fille, mais elle y entendait un sanglot. Était-elle apte à prendre en charge le chagrin de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais rien ne l'obligeait à rester si elle en avait marre.

_ La tour ne m'appartient pas. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

La fille referma la trape derrière elle et vint s'asseoir à quelques pas de Ginny. Pansy Parkinson, les yeux pleins de larmes, regardait ailleurs. Elle avait les genoux repliés contre elle. Ses bras posés dessus et sa tête au creux de son coude. Ses yeux brillaient, le reflet des étoiles illuminant ses larmes. Ginny avait beau avoir eu des différents avec elle, elle la trouva étrangement belle.

Elle adopta une position semblable à celle de la brune et ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle ne ressentait aucune animosité, se sentait simplement vidée. Elle savait que Parkinson n'était plus ce qu'elle avait pu être pendant un temps. La guerre l'avait changée, sa famille avait souffert et elle s'était retrouvée aussi seule qu'à son tour. Même ses amis l'avaient laissée, préférant quitter l'école quant elle souhaitait recommencer sa septième année.

_ Le ciel est éblouissant. S'entendit dire Ginny.

_ Hum. Vaste et sans fin.

Un constat. Un silence. Pansy renifla en essuyant ses yeux. Ginny la suivait du regard. Intriguée de trouver Parkinson belle. Car elle l'était dans sa chemise de nuit de soie grise et verte, les yeux rougis par le chagrin et avec pourtant cette lueur forte et fière dans son regard.

_ Vaste et sans fin. Comme semble être le chagrin. Murmura Ginny pour elle avant de retourner à l'observation des étoiles.

Une petite brise souffla et elle eut un frisson sous le pull de son frère. Elle vit la peau de Pansy réagir par une chair de poule et elle souffla sans bruit un sort de silence pour la réchauffer. Pansy la remercia d'un signe de tête. Ici, elles n'étaient plus rien. Elles n'étaient plus deux ennemis opposées par des idées reçues et des faux semblants. Elles étaient deux âmes remplies de chagrin, deux âmes égales cherchant réponse et réconfort. Pas de querelles, juste du silence durant lequel un accord sans parole avait été mis en place.

_ Le nombre d'étoiles semblent s'accroître, chuchota Pansy.

_ Il s'agrandit du nombre d'âmes vaillantes que nous lui envoyons et elles guident nos pas. Répondit Ginny sur le même ton.

_ Si seulement c'était vrai.

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle aussi aurait voulu que ce soit vrai. Elle aussi aurait aimé être guidée dans ses choix présents et futurs. L'avenir semblait si proche, si flou, si incertain.

_ Je peux venir près de toi ?

La question désarçonna la rousse. Puis elle entrevit l'éclair de tristesse dans les yeux de Pansy, le besoin de proximité et de réconfort. Alors elle hocha la tête à nouveau. La brune s'approcha gracieusement d'elle et se colla à elle. Instinctivement Ginny passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Pansy posa sa tête dans son cou. Qu'elle image renvoyaient-elles au ciel ? Ironie n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant Ginny se sentit elle-même un peu mieux de cet instant. Un instant qu'elle captura en son coeur et qu'elle enferma pour ne jamais l'oublier. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu droit à tant de douceur et d'intimité, et cela lui plaisait assez. Pas de mots échangés réellement, juste des sentiments, un instant commun. C'était tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin se rendit-elle compte. Un moment de partage pur et simple avec quelqu'un qui la comprenait.

_ Tu as un pull doux. Souffla Pansy dans un petit sanglot.

_ Il appartenait à mon frère, chuchota Ginny le cœur toujours vide.

_ Tu en as un pareil. Murmura la brune en reniflant doucement.

_ Oui. Ma mère nous les tricote chaque année.

Et même cette année sa mère en avait tricoté pour tout le monde. Y compris le seul absent. Le vide dans son cœur se creusa en y repensant. Le cadeau était resté au pied du sapin. Seule elle avait versé une larme. Sa mère avait éclaté en sanglots mais on avait fait comme si de rien était.

_ Utile dans ces couloirs glacés. Commenta dans un souffle Pansy.

_ C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi.

Pansy se pelotonna un peu plus contre elle et Ginny lui frotta le bras pour la réchauffer. N'importe qui aurait pensé à prendre une petite laine pour venir si haut dans les étages. Peut-être que son chagrin l'avaient vraiment prise de cours...Ginny chuchota un sort entre ses dents et son pull à elle apparut devant les jeunes filles. Pansy ne dit rien mais elle comprit. Elle l'attrapa et l'enfila sans même rechigner. Il était étrange de vivre cette situation comme si tout était absolument normal. Et quelque part ça l'été. Elles n'étaient plus grand-chose à cet instant face à l'immensité du firmament.

_ Tu as les mains douces. Fit Pansy toujours à voix basse en se reblotissant contre elle.

_ Savon spécial à l'amande douce.

_ J'ai le même…tu aimes les amandes ?

_ Comme le chocolat.

Pansy hocha la tête. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, dans le silence le plus total, chacune à ses pensées, chacune à son chagrin. Le souffle régulier, Ginny pouvait sentir leurs cœurs battre au même rythme. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu de si apaisant, de si doux. Même enfant dans les bras de sa mère elle était certaine de ne pas avoir ressenti tant de paix et de plénitude. Elle ne souriait pas, n'était pas heureuse à proprement parler, mais elle était un peu apaisée.

Elle sentit Pansy bouger, changer de place et la vit finalement se mettre entre ses jambes et elle se remit en boule dans ses bras cette fois. Ginny la laissa faire. Là, Pansy la tête contre son cœur, elle était étrangement mieux. Étrangement bien. Comme flottant. La brune l'entoura de ses bras et elle serra la brune dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas ce que cette dernière pleurait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle, elle aurait tant aimé que cet instant se prolonge et ne finisse pas.

A nouveau un long moment s'écoula sans que rien ne fut échangé. Puis Pansy releva lentement la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui brun de la rousse. Le temps qui semblait déjà passer doucement se ralentit de façon considérable. Jamais Ginny n'avait encore fait attention au visage de la brune sans vouloir se moquer d'elle. Et ce qu'elle vit la surprit. Elle avait certes le nez un peu aplati, mais n'avait elle donc jamais fait attention à son regard ? Ce regard si noir, si intense, si profond et si vrai. Un regard fier et pourtant tendre. Elle savait Pansy ambitieuse, elle la savait vicieuse et conquérante. Mais là, elle voyait tout ce qui était caché aux autres en temps normal et elle se sentit tomber dans ce regard, pour ce regard.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, elle savait ce qui allait arriver, mais elle ne se battit pas contre. Elle voulait que ça arrive parce que c'était là. C'était la suite logique. Rien ne lui paraissait plus normal à cet instant. Et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Et le cœur de Ginny reçut un premier choc. La main de Pansy se posa sur sa joue. Deuxième choc. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent à la rencontre de l'autre. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il reprit vit, se combla. Elle passa ses bras autour des hanches de Pansy et cette dernière fit glisser ses mains dans son cou. Son corps eut comme un électrochoc. Alors c'était ça, sortir de la léthargie ? C'était ça, reprendre pied dans la réalité ?

Elle embrassa la brune avec plus de passion et leurs yeux se fermèrent pour profiter pleinement de cet instant. Ginny n'avait pas besoin de plus. Juste un peu d'attention et un baiser qui parlait plus que des mots. Un baiser qui racontait leur solitude, leur besoin de quelqu'un, l'envie de se confier et l'impossibilité de le faire. Le besoin d'amour et l'envie d'en donner. Rien de plus et pourtant c'était déjà suffisant et tellement bon.

Pansy se décrocha et se remit dans sa position initiale, comme si les choses étaient telles qu'elles devraient l'être. Et peut-être en effet qu'elles l'étaient, sinon pourquoi Ginny se sentait à nouveau vivante, à nouveau elle ? Les secondes s'écoulèrent, et sa réponse ne vint pas. Seul le sommeil emporta Pansy et elle la ramena jusqu'à la salle commune des serpentard. Étonnement la porte la laissa entrer. Elle posa Pansy sur le canapé, fit apparaître une couverture et la posa sur la brune avec douceur.

Elle invoqua un papier et une plume et griffonna un mot à l'attention de Pansy.

« _Peut-être tout cela n'était que du hasard. Peut-être que tu ne reviendras pas. Mais saches que si tu en as envie, là-haut quelqu'un t'attendra. Gardes mon prêt si tu le souhaites, j'ai de quoi faire pour me tenir au chaud._ »

Et elle s'en fut, le cœur un peu moins vide qu'au début de la nuit et l'espoir qu'une nuit prochaine il soit à nouveau complet et serein comme il l'avait été ce soir…


End file.
